The invention relates to the handling of containers in the form of bottles such as blow molded plastic bottles which are currently used for packaging liquid or powdered products. Examples of such bottled products are beverages including cola drinks, water, fruit juices, beer, wine, or powder and the like. One style of a commercially popular container is known as a "petaloid" bottle because its base portion is provided with a plurality of enlargements which are shaped somewhat like the petals of a flower.
These bottled products are traditionally marketed in packages either singly or containing a multiple number of containers such as a six-pack, a four-pack, a two-pack, and the like, and are assembled together by automatic handling equipment and usually enclosed within a paperboard carton or sleeve that is wrapped around the containers and locked in place by suitable tabs, openings or other forms of locking devices. It is understood though that a package may consist of a single container. In all instances, it is desired that the orientation of the bottom petal portions be controlled in conformance with package requirements.